Clear Creek County, Colorado
Clear Creek County is one of the 64 counties of the State of Colorado of the United States. The county population was 9,322 at U.S. Census 2000. | work = 2006 Population Estimates | publisher = , Population Division | date = | accessdate = 2007-05-10}} The county seat is Georgetown. Despite its location in the Rocky Mountains, Clear Creek County is part of the Denver-Aurora Metropolitan Statistical Area and the Denver-Aurora-Boulder Combined Statistical Area. History Clear Creek County was one of the original 17 counties created by the Colorado legislature on 1 November 1861, and is one of only two counties (along with Gilpin) to have persisted with its original boundaries unchanged. It was named after Clear Creek, which runs down from the continental divide through the county. Idaho Springs was originally designated the county seat, but the county government was moved to Georgetown in 1867. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,027 km² (396 sq mi). 1,024 km² (395 sq mi) of it is land and 3 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.25%) is water. Adjacent counties * Jefferson County - east * Gilpin County - northeast * Park County - south * Summit County - west * Grand County - northwest Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 9,322 people, 4,019 households, and 2,608 families residing in the county. The population density was 9/km² (24/sq mi). There were 5,128 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (13/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.37% White, 0.28% Black or African American, 0.73% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.02% from other races, and 1.20% from two or more races. 3.87% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,019 households out of which 28.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 54.60% were married couples living together, 6.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.10% were non-families. 27.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 2.81. In the county the population was spread out with 22.60% under the age of 18, 5.60% from 18 to 24, 32.60% from 25 to 44, 32.20% from 45 to 64, and 7.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 108.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 110.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $50,997, and the median income for a family was $61,400. Males had a median income of $41,667 versus $30,757 for females. The per capita income for the county was $28,160. About 3.00% of families and 5.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.80% of those under age 18 and 5.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns * Downieville-Lawson-Dumont * Empire * Georgetown * Idaho Springs * Silver Plume * St. Mary's Historic areas * Georgetown Loop Historic Mining & Railroad Park * Georgetown-Silver Plume National Historic District National forests and wilderness *Pike National Forest *Roosevelt National Forest *James Peak Wilderness *Mount Evans Wilderness Scenic trails and byways *American Discovery Trail *Continental Divide National Scenic Trail *Grays Peak National Recreation Trail *Mount Evans National Recreation Trail *Guanella Pass Scenic Byway *Mount Evans Scenic Byway See also * Colorado census statistical areas * Colorado counties * Colorado metropolitan areas * Colorado municipalities * Denver-Aurora Metropolitan Statistical Area * Denver-Aurora-Boulder Combined Statistical Area * Front Range Urban Corridor External links * Clear Creek County website References Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Clear Creek County, Colorado